Rex Buckland
Rex Buckland was the identity used by a warlock whose mission was to destroy the Charmed Ones. It was the name of the successful owner of Buckland Auction House. He was murdered along with his coworker Hannah Webster by two warlocks who assumed their identities. The warlock Rex was sent by The Source to confirm the true existence of the alleged Charmed Ones. To do this, Rex hired the eldest sister, Prue Halliwell. Rex and Hannah kept watch over Prue for many months. Rex had the powers of astral projection and telepathy, both of which he would use to plant thoughts in others' minds to convince them to think or say a certain thing. During their time at Buckland, Rex and Hannah help Hecate in her marriage scheme, are nearly victims of Prue's truth spell, and unleash the evil warlock Matthew Tate on the sisters. They finally made their attack by framing Prue for theft and later murder. The warlocks forced the sisters to surrender their powers before Leo intervenes, causing them to be vanquished. ("The Wedding From Hell," "The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts,"The Witch is Back," "Wicca Envy") History Prologue The real Rex Buckland founded the successful of the eponymous Buckland Auction House, which specialized in rare and valuable antiques. Shortly before the Charmed Ones gained their powers, a couple of warlocks killed Buckland and his coworker Hannah Webster, took their identities and intergrated themselves into the Buckland's workplace seamlessly. Meeting Prue Halliwell After Prue quit her job at the American Museum of National History due to a falling out with her boss, she applies for a job at Bucklands in the episode I've Got You Under My Skin. Rex agrees to an interview with her, but despite her running late she bumped into him while in the elevator, where they have the interview afterwards. After succeeding, Prue has a second interview where Rex and Hannah test her abilities with various objects. Hannah accidentally knocks over a open paint can, causing Prue to flinch and use her telekinesis to avoid being hit by the paint. They notice, with Hannah believing that she is a witch. 1x02-PrueRexElevator.jpg|Prue and Rex meeting for the first time in the elevator. 1x02-PrueRexInterview.jpg|Prue and Rex at her first interview. 1x02-RexHannahInterview.jpg|Hannah and Rex test Prue's abilities for her second interview. 1x02-PrueAvoidsWhitePaint.jpg|Prue dodges the spilling paint, inadvertently revealing herself as a witch. The Spencer-Michaels Wedding When Elliot Spencer and Allison Michaels' wedding came around, it was revealed that the demon Hecate had made a deal with Elliot's mother so that Hecate could give birth to a heir. To help facilitate this process Rex was given a female fertility icon that supposedly helps a woman conceive. With Piper catering the wedding, their intention was to get Phoebe and Prue involved in the same event so the warlocks can make their move. However Hannah's incompetence resulted in Prue cataloguing the icon. Later, Prue receives a male version of the same icon, when Rex reveals the female icon was a gift for the Spencer-Michaels wedding. Prue remarks that her sisters were organising the catering for the event as well. Rex tells Prue to catalogue the icon anyway. Later that night, the sisters spy on Hecate's hes night when Prue notices the icon. One of Hecate's Minions, Kirsten, states that "they understand how important it is for you to get pregnant right away." 1x06-fertilitything.jpg|The fertility icon. 1x06-Rex-Hannah.jpg|Rex reveals the plans for the icon to Hannah. Trying to avoid the Truth Spell In The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts, Tanya Parker is delivering sandwiches to Buckland's employees when she reaches Prue's office. Tanya saves the final turkey sandwich with no mayo for Prue when Hannah walks in and takes it. Not knowing that Prue cast a Truth Spell, she almost reveals herself to Prue when Rex walks in. He laughs it off and takes Hannah outside to tell her off. He takes a cigar out and Hannah blows on it, causing it to light up. Later on, when Phoebe comes to see Prue, they meet Rex who asks how they are. Prue, also bound to the spell, confesses that she is going to tell Andy Trudeau that she is a witch when Phoebe comes up and stops her. 1x08-Rex catches Hannah blabbing.jpg|Rex catches Hannah revealing herself. 1x08-Rex growls at Hannah.jpg|Rex growls at Hannah for almost revealing too much. 1x08-Hannah lights Rex's cigar.jpg|Hannah lights up Rex's cigar. Matthew Tate In The Witch is Back, in another attempt to kill the sisters and obtain their powers, Rex comes across a cursed locket and gives it to Prue. She opens it, which results in the escape of Matthew Tate, a powerful warlock who was Melinda Warren's former lover. Knowing that Prue couldn't have opened it unless she was a blood relative of Melinda, he tries to kill her, but only ends up copying her powers and escaping, with Rex listening in from the outside. Rex and Hannah later catches Matthew after he killed a shopkeeper with the surname Halliwell and offer to to help him obtain the sisters' powers. However they have an ulterior motive - they want the powers themselves and intend to banish Matthew back into the locket as well. The task fails after Matther is returned to the locket but knowing that the sisters are The Charmed Ones, Rex admits that they should've gone after them directly after trying to do so secretly. 1x09-Rex gives Prue the locket.jpg|Rex gives Prue the cursed locket. Hannah-3Rex.jpg|The couple are pleased with their success at outing Prue as a witch. 1x09-Rex and Hannah catch Tate.jpg|Rex and Hannah find Matthew Tate after he kills a storeowner. 1x09-Rex helps Tate.jpg|Rex tells Matthew to obtain the powers of the sisters. 1x09-Rex gives Tate a gun.jpg|Rex gives Matthew a gun after he complains that the sisters won't freeze him. 1x09-Rex admits that they should kill the sisters directly.jpg|Rex admits that they should have killed the sisters themselves. The Final Attack Prue unknowingly steals a tiara In Wicca Envy, Rex and Hannah waited until they saw an opportunity to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. Rex was able to utilise his new astral projection power to set certain events into motion. He first starts by hypnotising Prue into taking a tiara under the pretense of her date book and stow it in a drawer in her room. After he comes back, he proudly states that the plan is underway. Hannah is confused about the power, but comes to understand after astral Rex tells her to take her dress off. Kitrex7.jpg|Astral Rex watching Prue and Kit. AstralRexPrue.gif|A gif file of the same event. 1x10-AstralRexHannah.jpg|Astral Rex hypnotising Hannah. Manipulating Phoebe to fall in love with him He follows up the day after by charming Phoebe to go to a concert by the band The Verve. Prue doesn't approve of the plan, which pleases Rex as he reveals to Hannah that upsetting Prue would give her a motive to steal the tiara in the minds of the police. Phoebe strongly enjoyed the concert (and his accent). He feigns concern when Prue informs him of the possibility of an inside job on the tiara. Phoebe and Rex goes out to dinner at Quake to Prue's chagrin, as she "would just like to keep my work world separate from my home world." Things are complicated further when Rex gives Phoebe flowers with the promise of a job. In reality, Rex had no interest whatsoever in Phoebe and is in love with Hannah. Manipulating her was part of the plan. 1x10-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe happy after Rex asks her out to the Verve concert. 1x10-RexconsolHannah.jpg|Rex consols an angry Hannah about giving her ticket away. 1x10-PiperPhoebeFlowers.jpg|Piper and Phoebe with her flowers. Andy and Darryl search for the tiara When Andy and Darryl come to the Manor to look for the tiara, Astral Rex appears behind Andy encouraging him to look for the tiara in the places where the sisters placed the tiara - first under the pillows, then in the drawer again, but was not helped by Piper repetitively freezing the scene, causing Rex to snap at Piper before disappearing. He subsequently vows to up the stakes. 1x10-RexencourageAndytolookfortiara.jpg|Astral Rex guiding Andy with looking for the tiara. 1x10-AstralRexPiper.jpg|Astral Rex calling Piper a "miserable witch". 1x10-Rexupsthestakes.jpg|Rex vows to step up the attack. The date with Phoebe Phoebe, who loved the flowers, is invited to a dinner party by Rex. Upon arrival Astral Rex convinces Phoebe that the set up of the room is spectacular. Rex brings her, announcing the party was only an exclusive affair between the pair. He offers her wine and informs her of an interview with "Zeitgeist Magazine". He then leaves the room and astral projects to plant a premonition in her head of Prue being attacked by a panther at work. Phoebe ends up leaving. Rex clicks his finger to remove the contents of the room and calls 911 telling the police that someone is trying to kill him 1x10-PhoebeRex.jpg|Phoebe and Rex while on a date. 1x10-AstralRexPhoebe.jpg|Astral Rex plants a premonition in Phoebe's head. 1x10-Rexcallingcops.jpg|Rex in the empty room calling the cops. Prue is arrested While at work, Astral Rex appears behind Prue, after talking with the security guard Jaime and checking the identity of Hannah and Rex, and failing to gather any information on them, to warn her of a warlock attack and she was to grab an artefact - the same artefact Hannah later uses to kill Jaime. When Andy and Darryl arrive at the scene with Prue holding the artefact over Jaime, they are forced to arrest her. 1x10-PrueRexSearch.jpg|Prue searches Rex's name in the catalogue. 1x10-PrueRexResult.jpg|No results turn up. 1x10-AstralRexPrue2.jpg|Astral Rex directs Prue to the murder scene. Rex is found out to be a warlock Phoebe seeks Rex's help with their predicament, but when she and Piper turn up at his "apartment" it is blank - except for her lipstick. Phoebe and Piper realise that Rex is a warlock - and, if Prue is believed to be correct, so is Hannah. 1x10-PiperPhoebeapartment.jpg|Phoebe and Piper knock on Rex's door... 1x10-BlankApartment.jpg|... but the room is empty 1x10-PhoebeLipstick.jpg|Phoebe knows this this is the same room when she finds her lipstick. Rex blackmails the sisters Astral Rex overhears Piper and Phoebe discussing their plans for breaking Prue free and sees Phoebe hiding the tiara in a wardrobe. He sends Hannah to retrieve it while he watches the sisters use their powers to free Prue. Upon leaving the prison Rex ambushes the sisters. He takes a polaroid of the sisters escaping and demands their powers in exchange for her freedom as well as Rex informing the police that he simply misplaced the tiara. He hands them a lantern-shaped object to carry the powers in. 1x10-AstralRexCouch.jpg|Astral Rex watching Phoebe hide the tiara. 1x10-Rexaftertakingphoto.jpg|Rex after taking a polaroid of the sisters breaking out. 1x10-RexLantern.jpg|Rex with the lantern object the powers were to be carried within. Rex's death Knowing it was the only way to save their sister, the Charmed Ones relinquished their powers (with Rex and Leo listening in), which flow into the lantern. After listening in, Rex returns to his body and has Hannah morph into a black panther to kill the sisters - being evil, he has no intention of honouring the deal. Once the sisters return with their surrendered powers, he sets the panther loose on the sisters. However, due to the intervention of Leo (who turns out to be a whitelighter), the powers return to the sisters, allowing Piper to freeze Hannah and Rex, with Prue then using her power to move them closer together and in front of each other, thus forcing Hannah to attack and kill Rex. Hannah dies almost immediately due to The Source vanquishing her for her failure, with the pair leaving no traces behind. 1x10-RexwatchingHannahtransform.jpg|Rex watching Hannah turn into a panther. 1x10-RexLantern2.jpg|Rex with the power-filled lantern. 1x10-Rexrevealswhathereallyisdoing.jpg|Rex sets Hannah upon the sisters. 1x10-Rex watches powers escape from lantern.jpg|The powers escaping the lantern back into the sisters. 1x10RexHannahpanther.jpg|Prue moves the frozen Rex and Hannah towards each other. 1x10RexkilledbyHannah.jpg|Hannah savages Rex to death. 1x10-Hannahtransforms.jpg|Hannah transforms back after Rex is killed. 1x10-Hannahdiscoverswhatshe'sdone.jpg|Hannah realises what she's done. 1x10-HannahRexvanquished.jpg|Rex and Hannah are finally vanquished. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying': The ability to locate a being or an object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Telepathy': The ability to read the minds of othes and communicate telepathically. *'Astral Projection': The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. He can astral project in invisible form. *Illusions: The ability to create illusions which seem to be substantial Notes * Inspector Andy Trudeau discovers at near the same time as the warlocks' final failure that the original Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are now dead and their names being used as ailases. He also uncovered evidence that the warlocks had been skimming off the auction proceeds, nearly driving Buckland's into bankruptcy. This turned out to be what actually exonerated Prue of the crimes the warlocks had framed her for. *Rex and Hannah are the show's first recurring villains, lasting for the first half of the season. Appearances Category:Warlocks Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings